Crazy Night
by uneven234
Summary: title pretty much says it all


"¿Why do you come here and torture me when you can do it by yourself at home?, I'm sure you have plenty of toys to play with" he said, breathing hard and throwing his head back. The reason why he was this way was because at this right moment, there's a beautiful girl by the name of sakura kinomoto straddling him between her legs. She was wearing a mini skirt and purple tank top, you see, somehow she has already managed to strip him off his pants so he was now in his boxers and needless to say, she had already removed her panties. She came closer to him and whispered in the most lustful way you could ever imagine "Because it's not the same, yes I have a lot of toys and yes I love them but do you know what I love even more? Feeling a guy harden between my legs" she said and moved her hips back and forth and then pushed herself down onto him making the guy start to sweat, "And you are so hot, it's like fire down there", he could feel the extreme wetness of the girl through the thin layer of clothing that separated them, "and it makes me more horny when I see just how much you want to fuck me."

He couldn't take it anymore, he removed the remaining clothes on them both, grabbed her hips, lifted her and in a fast and hard way, pushed her down penetrating her deeply making her bite her lips and moan loudly while he attacked her left breast. She moved her hips in a circular motion and then back and forth making him bite her due to the pleasure. His left hand traveled to her right breast and massaged it. Sakura wrapped her hands around his neck while she moved up and down the 8 inches Ray possessed, she had to admit she expected less but she wasn't wasting the opportunity. They were both wet and sticky, groaning and moaning, moving together slow at first but then it became rough, needy. Ray hold her and put her on the edge of the table, grabbed her legs and started pumping faster and harder making noises each time he buried himself completely into her. "Faster!" she screamed almost losing her mind and grabbing the sides of the desk.

He pounded faster and harder each time. "I'm gonna cum!" she screamed, her body shaking, she couldn't control it anymore and she came with him still inside her, he wasn't done so he kept on penetrating her hard, so hard it made her cum a second time until finally, he grabbed her legs very hard and pulled her harshly towards him while he met her halfway with his dick. There was a very loud slap sound and he finally fell over her. "And a dildo can't come inside me" she said almost without breath and smiled. Apparently, ray fell asleep so she just left, leaving behind her number so they could fuck again sometime.

Now she had to go home, she could just take the train and then a cab, like she always did. She walked around the station in her miniskirt and heels, making guys turn their head around, she liked it, the lust of them all. She stepped into the train and there weren't that much people, a couple of stops later, there were only two guys and her. It was at least fifteen minutes till her stop so she might as well have some fun. The men were sitting side to side though they didn't speak to each other, they probably didn't knew each other. Sakura walked over in front of them and dropped an earring. She bent down, with her ass facing their faces and picked it up, then she "accidentally" fell down, giving the guys a good view between her legs. Immediately, one of the guys went behind her, "let me help you", he said, bending down and sitting behind her, holding her arms. The other guy also sat in front of her, "Don't worry, we'll make you feel good again honey". He put his head between her legs while the other guy pulled up her shirt and unclasped her bra, this guy was blond the other had black hair.

The one with black hair smelled her first and smiled, then he licked her panties, above her clit, he sucked and sucked, then stiffened his tongue and traveled down to where her pussy was, he tried to stick it in her through the panties and it was driving her crazy. She wanted to put fingers in herself but he stopped her, he pulled down the underwear and blew her entrance, he then licked around, everywhere, avoiding her pussy until he felt she was going to kick him. He then stuck his tongue inside and felt her body tense, he looked up, the blond guy was no longer behind her, he was now beside her, one breast in his mouth and his hands removing his pants.

The guy with black hair smiled, he stuck his tongue into her and moved it around like crazy while pinching her clit with his fingers, when he felt she was coming, he moved his mouth to her clit and started sucking and biting with his lips while sticking two fingers in her and pumping them as fast as he could. Sakura wriggled around moaning uncontrollably, she was cuming and fast, she could feel it, the spasms in her body, and again, he stopped. This made her cry, cry for him to fuck her hard and mercilessly. "If that's what you want", he said, they both brought her up, stripped whatever clothing left on their bodies and penetrated her at once, one pumping in while the other slid out to pump in again, the were at it for ten minutes, sakura already came 3 times but this guys weren't done, the blond grabbed one of her legs and raised it while she hold his neck for support, she almost passed out because of the pleasure when they both came inside her, she could feel the warm sperm dripping down her legs, the three fell to the floor, breathing hard, waited a few minutes and then got dressed. She gave them her number of course.

Now sakura was off to home, there weren't a lot of cabs passing by so when she saw one in the distance, she waved her hand up and down hoping the guy would see her and he did, thank god.


End file.
